The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electronic system may include a driver circuit to turn on/off a power switch to provide power to other components in the electronic system. In an example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0107584 discloses a driver circuit having a high side transistor and a low side transistor to drive a gate of a power transistor. The driver circuit adjusts the resistance of the high side transistor and the low side transistor of three distinct levels in a single switching cycle to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).